Name
by altaira verantca
Summary: Sudah dua tahun Tetsuya mengganti nama depannya, menjadi 'Akashi'. Setelah 12 ulang tahun mereka lewatkan bersama, apa yang kali ini menjadi hadiah untuk Akashi Seijuro? [Alternate Reality] [PWP. just be safe] [Cover image belong to KAIN @ pixiv]


**Selamat ulang tahun, Akashi Seijuro! **My favorite captain in this series, my favorite point guard, my favorite character~ :D

Baru pertama kali bikin b'day fic untuk seorang karakter, semoga hasilnya tidak buruk. Sebenarnya ini melenceng dari ide awalnya /lirik rating/ tapi yaaa...sudahlah ya...

Also, this is my first M-rated ffic. Mohon maaf kalau kurang memuaskan dalam deskripsinya yang mungkin terlalu samar... tapi mau dieksploitasi habis-habisan saya gak kuat bacanya.

**AND THE FANART BELONG TO KAIN ( pixiv : KAIN).**

**WARNING : PWP **(yes... just call it PWP to be save...)**,**** OOCness, self-edited.**

* * *

**Kuroko no Basket © Todatoshi Fujimaki**

**Name ****© altaira verantca**

**Rated : ****M**

**Genre (s) : Romanc****e | Friendship**

**Cast (s) : Akashi Seijuro | Kuroko Tetsuya**

**Words : 1952**

.

.

_To love and to be loved is the most essential thing in life. Happy birthday!_

_._

_._

Tetsuya bergelung di dalam selimut. Matanya tidak lepas menatap pria berambut merah yang masih duduk tegak dengan kacamata bertengger rapi di hidungnya, juga sebuah buku terbuka di tangannya.

"Ada apa, Tetsuya?" bagaimana pun, sebiasa apapun, tidak ada orang yang tidak akan mengajukan pertanyaan bila terus ditatap dengan sepasang bola mata bulat berwarna biru langit musim panas itu. Hal yang sama juga berlaku untuk Akashi Seijuro tampaknya.

"Kau belum mengantuk, Akashi_-kun_?" Tetsuya merapatkan tubuh kepada pria yang sudah beberapa tahun ini terus bersamanya. Tidak, lebih tepatnya tinggal bersamanya, mereka sudah bersama lebih dari hitungan jari tangan Tetsuya sendiri.

"Hm? Sama sekali belum. Kau mengantuk?" Akashi melingkarkan satu tangannya yang bebas ke pundak Tetsuya, membuat pemuda itu akhirnya memilih untuk mengangkat tubuhnya lalu duduk dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Akashi.

"Tidak, aku menunggu tengah malam," jawab Tetsuya sembari merapatkan selimutnya, entah mengapa ia merasa kedinginan malam itu.

"Untuk?" Akashi tidak menoleh, hanya ganti memainkan surai biru muda menggunakan jemarinya yang panjang.

Mata Tetsuya menangkap isi dari buku yang dibaca oleh Akashi. Buku yang sulit, lagi-lagi. Tentang sejarah strategi perang dari abad pertengahan dan segala analisis modernnya kalau ia tidak salah mencerna. Ia harus mengingat isi buku itu agar Akashi tidak menjebaknya untuk membaca buku itu di masa mendatang.

"Untuk mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padamu," jawab Tetsuya gamblang, tanpa merasa perlu menutupi apapun.

Diam agak lama menyelimuti ruangan itu sebelum akhirnya Akashi menutup buku dan menoleh kepada pasangannya. "Kau tidak menyiapkan apapun selain ucapan untukku, Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya menggeleng, menatap sepasang mata _heterochromia_ itu tanpa canggung. "Kalaupun aku menyiapkan _tart_ kejutan, berikut lilin, dan lainnya, kau pasti sudah mengetahuinya lebih dulu, Akashi_-kun_. Kau mau berpura-pura kaget?" jawaban, serta pertanyaan yang menyusul sesudahnya, membuat Akashi tak pelak lagi tertawa. Tidak tertawa terbahak-bahak, tapi itu cukup untuk menggambarkan kesenangannya.

"Begitukah? Padahal aku tidak keberatan kalau harus berpura-pura kaget untukmu, Tetsuya," kemudian satu kecupan ringan di dahi menutup ucapan Akashi.

Tetsuya membalas kecupan itu dengan tangannya yang kini melingkar di pinggang Akashi, menarik dirinya lebih dekat daripada sebelumnya, "Aku yang tidak suka. Selain itu, kau kaget dengan alasanku tadi?"

"Hm?" seulas senyum terbentuk di wajah Akashi. Ia menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Tetsuya, menatap pemuda bermata _aquamarine_ itu dalam-dalam. "Mengenalmu selama dua belas tahun tidak serta merta membuatku bisa mengetahui setiap alfabet yang kau pikirkan, Tetsuya. Ya, dan kau selalu mengejutkanku—" ucapannya terhenti saat jari ringan Tetsuya menyusuri garis tengah punggungnya, melebarkan senyumannya hingga membentuk sebuah seringai.

"—selalu mengejutkanku dalam berbagai arti." Dalam satu gerakan ringan, Akashi menarik tubuh Tetsuya lalu mendorongnya hingga terbaring di tempat tidur. Tidak peduli dengan selimut yang masih membelit tubuh pemuda biru muda itu ataupun suara buku yang sudah jatuh ke lantai.

Mungkin ekspresi seorang Tetsuya jarang berubah, tapi matanya sama sekali tidak bisa berbohong di hadapan Akashi. Sebuah sinar pekat memabukkan sudah terpatri disana, berusaha memikat sang raja dengan pesonanya sendiri, dengan cara terhalusnya sendiri.

"Jadi? Apa hadiah ulang tahunku kali ini?" sebuah pertanyaan disusul dengan ciuman ringan di leher Tetsuya, menyadarkan sang bayangan dengan waktu saat itu, 23 : 40.

"Aku tidak akan memberi tahunya, Akashi_-kun_. aku masih berharap itu akan menjadi kejutan untukmu nanti," Tetsuya menelengkan kepalanya, memberi ruang lebih bagi Akashi untuk menikmati kulitnya lebih jauh, "Nnh…Akashi_-kun_, bisakah kau melepas kacamatamu? Kau tampan saat menggunakannya, tapi sangat tidak nyaman untuk saat seperti ini," protes Tetsuya.

Akashi mendongak, membiarkan berat tubuhnya menimpa tubuh Tetsuya yang jelas sedikit lebih kecil darinya. "Haruskah?" membenarkan posisi kacamata menggunakan jarinya, "tidakkah kau pikir ini akan menjadi _turn-on_ tersendiri?" menggoda Tetsuya dengan caranya sendiri.

Diam, agak lama sampai Tetsuya selesai memanjakan matanya dengan tiap keindahan yang terpatri sempurna di wajah pasangannya, sampai tangannya sendiri yang meraih kacamata itu. Melepaskannya dari wajah Akashi, membuka jalan kedua pasang mata itu bertatapan langsung tanpa harus melewati lensa kaca buatan manusia, menyunggingkan senyum penuh arti dari kedua wajah, yang kemudian langsung dikunci oleh sebuah lumatan lembut penuh gairah dari keduanya, mengabaikan tangan yang menjatuhkan kacamata itu dari tepi tempat tidur hingga tergeletak diam di karpet.

Tidak ada kata yang terucap, yang terdengar adalah kecupan basah, ataupun helaan nafas berat tidak sabar. Suara selimut yang tersingkap, pegas yang tertekan ringan, sampai berakhir dengan keluhan sakit dari suara monoton yang kini memberat itu.

"Akashi_-kun_, kuharap kau tidak meninggalkan bekas di batas rahangku," Tetsuya sedikit protes ketika bibir Akashi menyengat kulit tipis di bawah rahangnya, "bekasmu tidak pernah hilang dalam waktu seminggu penuh."

Akashi meluncurkan bibirnya, kini menyusuri garis otot yang menonjol di balik kulit leher Tetsuya, membiarkan lidahnya mengecap rasa yang sepertinya sudah bersatu dalam darahnya. "Kau tidak mengatakannya sejak tadi, Tetsuya. Lalu kau mau kutandai dimana?" ia bicara tanpa memindahkan semilimeterpun bibirnya dari kulit Tetsuya.

"Nghh… dimanapun… yang tidak terlihat, dan bisa ditutupi pakaian," diam sesaat dan Tetsuya baru menyadari arti ucapannya ketika Akashi menatapnya lekat-lekat, mendapat celah dari kalimat tadi.

"Dimanapun yang tertutup pakaian, Tetsuya? Terserah padaku, 'kan?" curva halus di wajah Akashi memberikan sensasi tersendiri bagi Tetsuya, menyengat ke balik punggungnya, menaklukkan separuh akal sehatnya, membuatnya lebih peka ketika ruas jari Akashi mulai menyelinap ke balik pakaiannya.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Tetsuya. Tidak ketika ruas-ruas jari terlatih milik Akashi mulai menetak tiap bentukan lurik ototnya, ketika bibir basahnya mulai menyesap kulit Akashi lebih dalam, ketika nafas menjadi sesuatu di luar kendali dari akal mereka masing-masing, dan saat tubuh tidak lagi memerlukan komando pusat untuk melengkapi satu sama lain dalam kenikmatan.

Ketika setiap serat benang terpisah dari tubuh pemiliknya dan hanya meninggalkan panas tubuh serta lembab kulit yang mengikat mereka berdua.

Mereka tidak perlu kata lagi untuk bicara. Karena tiap kedipan mata adalah isyarat dan seringan sentuhan adalah jawaban. Saat tak ada lagi yang memusingkan mana batas udara yang perlu dihirup dan dihembus, dalam pagutan satu sama lain, mereka tidak menghiraukan apapun lagi. Hanya mereka.

Tetsuya mengeratkan kepalan tangannya di seprei, yang mungkin nyaris terlepas dari penahannya, ketika Akashi mempersiapkan tubuhnya lebih lanjut. Bukan karena ia tidak terbiasa, tapi karena Akashi selalu tahu bagaimana cara memanjakannya dengan sentuhan yang berbeda di tiap kegiatan intim mereka. Selalu memuaskannya.

"A-Akashi_-kun_…," di sela nafas tersengalnya, Tetsuya memanggil nama pemuda yang paling berharga baginya itu. Tetsuya menarik bahu mantan kaptennya itu, memintanya mendekat, hingga mereka bisa bertumbukan tatapan satu sama lain.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Tetsuya? Wajahmu lebih merah daripada biasanya," Akashi mengecup kembali kening yang kini lembab oleh keringat dan panas karena reaksi positif atas segala perbuatannya sejak tadi.

Tetsuya tersenyum, melingkarkan lengannya di leher Akashi, dan menatap bola warna berbeda warna itu dalam-dalam. Dengan tenaga yang hanya tersisa sedikit di tubuhnya, ia mengangkat kepalanya, memberikan sebuah kecupan ringan di bibir merona menggoda milik Akashi.

Tepat pukul 00.00.

"_Otanjoubi omedetoo, _Akashi_-kun_. Terima kasih karena kau sudah lahir di dunia. Terima kasih karena kau sudah memilihku. Terima kasih karena sudah membiarkanku mencintaimu. Terima kasih karena karena kau memutuskan untuk bersamaku. Terima kasih karena kau disini, bersamaku," ucapannya terhenti sesaat, menikmati bola mata _heterochromia_ yang bergetar sekilas, hingga akhirnya ia mencium kembali bibir pasangannya.

"Terima kasih karena kau sudah lahir, karena kau hidup, karena kau membiarkanku mendapat kehormatan menggunakan nama 'Akashi' sebagai nama belakangku yang baru. Terima kasih, Seijuro_-kun_," ucapan itu berakhir dengan sebuah senyum.

Senyum paling sempurna yang pernah dilihat oleh seorang Akashi Seijuro. Senyum yang tidak akan pernah Akashi perlihatkan kepada orang lain. Senyum yang hanya ditunjukkan oleh seorang Akashi Tetsuya kepadanya, bukan kepada yang lain. Senyum tipis dengan bibir pucat yang membentuk curva halus tanpa cela, di wajah pemuda yang sudah menetapkan diri menjadi miliknya. Senyum di wajah pemuda yang memiliki dirinya; jiwa, hati, dan raganya, begitu pula sebaliknya.

Akashi terdiam, cukup lama sampai akhirnya ia mengubur wajahnya di lekukan leher Tetsuya. Menyembunyikan rona merah baru yang menjadi imbas dari rentetan kalimat jujur tadi. Membiarkan wangi tipis _vanilla_ memenuhi paru-parunya saat ia menghisap dalam-dalam kelembapan yang mengendap di kulit pasangannya.

"Tetsuya...," Akashi mengangkat wajahnya, mengecup kelopak mata Tetsuya penuh rasa, "terima kasih, untuk hadiah ulang tahunnya," kemudian ia kembali mengklaim bibir lembut itu. Klaim atas dasar perasaan saling memiliki satu sama lain, klaim atas perasaan yang membuncah dan menyemarakkan udara di antara kulit mereka, klaim atas perasaan yang orang definisikan sebagai cinta; yang mereka definisikan sebagai bahagia.

Akashi melepaskan ciuman itu, mengusap rona merah di pipi Tetsuya yang sudah hilang kepucatannya. "Jadi, kau sengaja tidak memanggil namaku selama dua tahun ini untuk hari ini, Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya tersenyum, tidak mengangguk dan tidak mengiyakan. "Tidak semua alphabet di pikiranku dapat kau baca, Seijuro_-kun_. Lalu…," Tetsuya bergerak tidak nyaman, matanya mengerling tipis kepada Akashi, "sampai kapan kau mau mempertahankan jarimu di dalam, Seijuro_-kun_? Aku mulai kedinginan."

Diam sedetik itu kemudian dipecahkan oleh lenguhan pendek dan keras Tetsuya ketika Akashi menekan satu titik sensitif yang sangat dihafalnya, bahkan di luar kepala. "Jangan memancingku lebih daripada ini, Tetsuya." Ketiga jarinya mulai bergerak lagi, menuntaskan pekerjaan yang tadi sempat tertunda.

"Jangan bercanda, Seijuro_-kun_. Aku tidak memancingmu. Aku menginginkanmu sekarang."

Satu kalimat terakhir, cukup untuk membuat Akashi tidak lagi membuang waktunnya. Tanpa menunggu, bertanya, ataupun meminta persetujuan lagi, ia segera melesakkan dirinya dalam-dalam ke tubuh Tetsuya. Kembali membiarkan naluri yang menggerakkan tubuhnya, menyenangkan diri dan pasangannya, menyatukan mereka dalam caranya tersendiri.

Namun ada satu yang berbeda malam itu. Perbedaan yang membuat sang penanggung nomor punggung 4 itu jauh lebih bersemangat dibandingkan malam-malam yang lain, yang membuat sang bayangan mengerti perbedaan sebuah kata dengan sangat baik.

Ketika kata yang diselimuti oleh nafas dan desahan itu berganti dengan sebuah nama yang baginya sakral, hingga membutuhkan waktu dua tahun bagi Tetsuya mempersiapkan diri untuk menggunakannya.

"Seijuro.._kun_…."

.

.

.

Akashi membuka mata. Tangannya refleks meraih ponsel di meja kecil dan mengecek jam yang tertera disana, 06 : 29. Sebenarnya itu agak siang menurut standarnya, tapi bila dibandingkan dengan hadiah yang ia dapatkan semalaman tadi, rasanya sepadan.

Ponsel lain di meja bergetar, mengusik ketenangan pagi itu. Hanya dalam keadaan tertentu Tetsuya membiarkan ponselnya menyala semalaman, itu pun tidak pernah dalam mode getar.

Menjulurkan tangannya yang bebas, ia meraih ponsel berwarna biru muda itu, dan melihat nama yang tertera di layarnya.

"Ryouta?" tanpa perlu meminta ijin, Akashi menekan tombol hijau, membuka sambungan telepon dengan nomor yang tertera disana tadi.

"Kuroko_cchi_! Kau sudah bangun? Aku membawa yang kau pesan untuk Akashi_cchi_! Lalu aku juga mengajak yang lainnya!"

Akashi tersenyum, dan langsung menekan tombol merah; memutus panggilan singkat yang cukup berisik itu. Seharusnya pagi ini bisa lebih baik tanpa panggilan telepon dengan isi berita semacam itu, terutama bila bukan dari Ryouta.

Akashi menatap Tetsuya yang masih tertidur pulas dalam dekapannya. Dengan kepala yang berbantalkan lengannya, juga tangan yang melingkar di tubuh Akashi, Tetsuya tampak sangat nyaman dalam posisi seperti itu, meski hanya selimut yang melindungi tubuh mereka berdua dari tempratur dingin ruangan itu.

Membuat Akashi ini melakukan sesuatu.

Tersenyum, Akashi menekan tombol kamera. Lalu mengarahkan kameranya kepada meraka berdua : Akashi yang tersenyum dengan segala otoritasnya dan Tetsuya yang masih terlelap di pelukannya. Sebuah foto dengan kualitas baik dari segi _pixel_ juga segi _angle._ Meskipun yang ditekankan disini adalah alasan mengapa ia mengambil foto itu.

Masih dengan senyum penuh kemenangan di wajahnya, dengan ponsel tetsuya di genggamannya, Akashi mengirim sebuah email kepada nomor yang baru saja menelpon ponsel Tetsuya. Cukup satu kalimat yang tertulis, tapi ia yakin itu cukup untuk memastikan hari ini hanyalah miliknya berdua dengan Tetsuya.

Sebuah email dengan tujuan Aomine Ryouta, dengan _subject_ 'Pagi', dengan sebuah kalimat "Selamat pagi, Ryouta.", diakhiri dengan sebuah _attachment_ foto seorang lelaki berambut biru yang sedang terlelap memeluk lelaki berambut merah yang sedang tersenyum ke arah kamera.

Siapapun tahu. Daiki, Shintarou, Atsushi, Taiga, dan Momoi yang ikut melihat foto itu bersama Ryouta tahu. Kalau apartemen pribadi Akashi tidak dapat diganggu pagi ini.

Kalau tidak mau dibilang selama satu hari ini, tepatnya.

.

.

* * *

Tadaaaa~ Thank you for reading! :D Bila ada saran dan kritik, saya terima dengan senang hati! :D

-altaira verantca-


End file.
